


Family Holiday

by Lora_Blackmane



Series: Peaches, I Lost the Kid Again AU [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, I blame Ross for this jsyk, M/M, Macaque: he took the kid in the divorce, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: After a day at work Wukong comes back home... to find Macaque sitting on his couch waiting to celebrate the holiday with their kid.In his defense, he usually didn't work on Halloween.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King (formerly)
Series: Peaches, I Lost the Kid Again AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981994
Comments: 25
Kudos: 106





	Family Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ross for this. This is an au where Wukong and Macaque are MK's divorced dads who only get along when their son, who they accidently made outta a rock during a night of drinking, is watching. Macaque gets him every 2nd weekend and a few holidays, but Wukong has to go with MK on those holidays.
> 
> Also I know that Macaque is like wildly different in this au from how I usually write him and that's intentional. This au is just a goofy crack au the discord came up with awhile ago.

Wukong let out a sigh as he slid his phone into his pocket, opening the door to his home with a relieved sigh. 

_Finally._

Work was done, all the housework was done, and he could just relax-.

"Hey, _buddy~!_ " Wukong felt his anger skyrocket at the sound of **_his_ **voice. He shot a dark glare at the disheveled man sitting on his couch, his son napping in his lap. 

" _Macaque."_

  
  


Macaque held his hands up as he tried to placate the other man, “Hey I didn’t break in this time; our kid remembered where you keep the spare key.”

Wukong kept his glare on him as he made a mental note to change where he kept the spare key (and leave a _nice_ note where he used to keep it for Macaque to find next time) and placed his lunch bag on the counter. “What do you want, Macaque?”

The man placed his hand on Xiaotian’s head as he responded, “Come on, _Peaches_ ~. This is one of the few holidays I get the kid - of course I’d come over to celebrate.”

‘One of the few holidays...?’

Wukong wracked his brain for the holidays Macaque was rewarded in court last year. It couldn’t be the new year because they were _definitely_ at least a few months away from that. It wasn’t Thanksgiving either because no one was visiting those stupid birds at the preserve- 

Oh.

_Oooh._

It was Halloween.

The surprise must have shown on his face because Macaque started to laugh, “ _Seriously, Peaches?!_ Did you.... _forget?_ I can’t believe that, you _never_ forget things.”

Wukong sent him an obscene gesture, causing the dark haired man lounging on his couch to fake gasp and cover Xiaotian’s closed eyes. “I can’t believe you’d do such horrid things in front of our own son.”

“Don’t think I didn’t hear about you teaching _my_ son the f-word, buddy. I almost left work to murder you after I got that particular call from the school.”

“But you _didn’t_.”

“And I’m starting to _regret_ that.”

A tired yawn interrupted their argument.

Xiaotian slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes for a moment, still a bit tired... before he noticed Wukong.

“Dad!” Xiaotian sped off of Macaque’s lap (accidently kicking the man in the stomach to Wukong’s delight) and into his dad’s waiting arms. The two held each other close for a moment before Xiaotian pushed himself away. He spouted off questions a mile a minute, “How was your day - oh, dad - dad, did you find all the monkeys the other guys lost?! Oh dad, guess what I did at school today?! I drew something for you - I gotta go get it, stay here okay?”

And with that final rushed question his son disappeared into his room.

Wukong laughed as he heard his son tear apart his room looking for whatever he had drawn today, used to the kid's energetic shenanigans. 

Macaque came up behind him while he was distracted.“ _Sooooo..._ you have any ideas for where to take him tonight, _Peaches?”_

Wukong sent him a glare at the use of his old nickname, then became conflicted when he processed Macaque’s question. 

He hadn’t… really planned anything for them tonight. Usually they’d go Trick or Treating at his work, but after yesterday’s monkey escape they canceled that as a precaution. There weren’t really any other kids on this block, so most people didn’t acknowledge the holiday outside of the occasional decorations. He tried to wrack his brain for _anything_ for them to do... but drew a blank.

After another moment Macaque smiled. “Don’t worry _bud_ , we actually have somewhere to be soon.” 

A flyer was shoved into Wukong’s face. He snatched it out of Macaque’s hands with a glare before reading it. 

‘You are invited to: the Long household to celebrate Halloween! Oct. 31st - 6 PM’

Wukong looked at the clock: 3 o’clock. “Relax Peaches we still got time. They aren’t expecting us for at least another hour.”

“Well excuse me for making sure-.”

“I found it dad!” Xiaotian triumphantly ran out of his room, holding a piece of paper almost as big as him. Wukong knelt down so he could look at the drawing.

The bottom of the paper read, ‘My dad workes with monkies at the ~~presirve~~ ~~priserve~~ zoo!’ Above it was a color filled drawing that took up almost the entire page, occasionally going over the words below, of what seemed to be Wukong at the preserve with his monkeys. 

“This looks _amazing, kiddo!_ ” Wukong took the art from Xiaotian’s hands with one and picked the kid up with the other. The kid gave him a shy, excited smile. “ _Really_?”

“Yeah! Your art is amazing bud. This is _totally_ going on the fridge.” Wukong took two magnets off it and handed them to Xiaotian before he placed the drawing against the door. The kid slammed the magnets onto the top corners of the drawing so it’d stay. 

It was then he noticed the hat Xiaotian was wearing. It was a shiny gold headband, which blinded him when the kid had moved into the sunlight. For a moment Wukong was worried that somehow Xiaotian had found the band from his younger years... but there’s no way that had happened.

As much as he didn’t see eye to eye with Macaque, he wouldn’t let their son anywhere near that thing.

...Still, he _was_ curious about it. “Where did you get that headband kiddo?”

“Daddy and me made it! It’s part of my costume.” 

“Oh? What’s your costume, kid?” Wukong wondered if that question was a wise one once it left his mouth. On one hand, his son’s eyes filled with such joy it _had_ to have a good answer!

...On the other he didn’t like the smirk Macaque was sending him. His attention was drawn back to his son as he shouted, “I’ll show you!”

His son jumped from his arms and ran back to his room, where he stayed for a few minutes. Macaque sat down at the kitchen island, pulling out his phone. “You’re going to love this Peaches, trust me.”

Wukong opened his mouth to retort-. 

“Dad, daddy look!” Their son came out... dressed up like Wukong when he was younger. “Look dad, I’m you! Just like in daddy's bedtime stories!”

Wukong felt his heart melt as his son’s proclamation. He scooped Xiaotian up into his arms and gently placed his forehead against his, “You are little buddy! Look at you - you’re so tough looking!”

“I **_am_ ** tough! I’m a monkey _man_.” 

“You totally are, kid.” Macaque came over and ruffled Xiaotian’s hair. The kid shoved his hand away with a screech and fixed his headband. “Daddy! I had it perfectly like dad’s hair.”

“Sorry bud. He had a smile on his face as he said it though. He put his hands up as he continued, "I’m sure your dad can fix it on our way to your buddy’s house though.”

That got the kid’s attention. He looked up at the two of them excitedly, “We’re going to see Xiaojiao?!”

“Yep, bud! We’re going to celebrate with her family tonight.” 

Xiaotian let out a cheer. “When can we go?!” 

“In a bit, I promise. Oh, where’s my camera? I have to take a photo of you before we leave!” Wukong ran over to the living room, knocking Macaque over in the process, and started shoving several things off the coffee table before lifting his camera up with a triumphant cry. 

After he took several pics, some even with Macaque, he put the camera away and picked up his keys. “Okay, you ready to go see Xiaojiao, kiddo?”

“Yes!” Xiaotian grabbed his and Macaque’s hands with his own as he ran towards the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Wukong did not process the bedtime story part at all btw, but he will in the morning. Then wonder why his ex is using his adventures as a bedtime story for their kid.


End file.
